


Armor Problems

by Neverever



Category: Marvel: Heroes United (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Avalon Protocol, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve gets a text message that changes his afternoon
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134
Collections: Team Fluff





	Armor Problems

Shellhead  
  
**Tony:** Steve – come and get me. I need help.  
  
**Steve:** Where are you?  
  
**Tony:** I was in the workshop.  
  
**Steve:** Okay -- I’m on my way.  
  
**Tony:** Wait.  
  
**Tony:** I’m not in the workshop.  
  
**Tony:** I think.  
  
**Steve:** Not in the workshop. Got it. JARVIS will know.  
  
**Steve:** JARVIS says you are in a warehouse in Providence?  
  
**Tony:** That’s nice.  
  
**Tony:** I’ll be here when you get here.  
  
**Tony:** The suit’s frozen.  
  
**Steve:** What happened, Tony?  
  
**Steve:** You’re texting, not calling?  
  
**Tony:** I was working on the suit, loading up some new software and here I am.  
  
**Tony:** Can’t reach Jarvis.  
  
**Tony:** I’m using an emergency protocol -- the suit is texting my words to you.  
  
**Steve:** Wait.  
  
**Tony:** What? That doesn’t sound good.  
  
**Steve:** Can’t take the bike if the suit can’t fly.  
  
**Steve:** Clint has the van.  
  
**Tony:** Um  
  
**Tony:** JARVIS can arrange for a Stark Industries van.  
  
**Steve:** He's on it.  
  
**Steve:** What is this software?  
  
**Tony:** Just suit upgrades.  
  
**Tony:** Nothing to worry your pretty blond head about.  
  
**Steve:** Okay, now I’m worried.  
  
**Tony:** Come and get me before the pigeons find me.  
  
**Steve:** JARVIS is having a pickup truck delivered to your location.  
  
**Tony:** A pickup truck?  
  
**Steve:** That’s all JARVIS could find.  
  
**Tony:** No van?  
  
**Steve:** No van.  
  
**Tony:** So my shame will be on display to the whole of southern New England.  
  
**Steve:** We can get a tarp.  
  
**Tony:** Okay. I need you to bring tools to open the suit. I’ll send a list.  
  
**Steve:** Got it.  
  
**Steve:** Tony, what kind of software did you install in the suit that you can’t open the armor?  
  
**Tony:** Software that didn’t work apparently.  
  
**Tony:** I expected more sympathy from my boyfriend.  
  
**Tony:** Steve?  
  
**Tony:** Steve?  
  
**Steve:** JARVIS told me what the software was.  
  
**Tony:** Traitor.  
  
**Tony:** When can you get here?  
  
**Steve:** Really, Tony?  
  
**Steve:** You’d program your suit to do that?  
  
**Steve:** The Avalon Protocol?  
  
**Tony:** Baby, we can talk about it when you pick me up.  
  
**Steve:** Gee, Tony, I don’t know – I can’t get past the fact that you programmed your suit to keep working if you died in it.  
  
**Tony:** That’s not the problem, Steve.  
  
**Steve:** *Who* does that?  
  
**Tony:** Me, apparently.  
  
**Tony:** There are very good reasons.  
  
**Tony:** I’ll tell you over dinner.  
  
**Steve:** Dinner is not going to make me forget this.  
  
**Tony:** How about a bubble bath for two?  
  
**Steve:** Be there in three hours, sooner if I can.  
  
**Tony:** It was the bubble bath, right? That’s what motivated you?  
  
**Steve:** No  
  
**Steve:** I want to yell at you in person about that software.  
  
**Tony:** I’m paying for it now.  
  
**Steve:**...  
  
**Tony:** Steve, I’m in the dark, can’t talk to JARVIS, I’m already bored.  
  
**Tony:** This is not how I saw this going.  
  
**Steve:** JARVIS says he’s working on making connections, should take about an hour.  
  
**Tony:** Then you’ll come and get me and it’s dinner and bubble bath time?  
  
**Steve:** See you in three hours.  
  
**Tony:** Aw, Steve.  
  
**Tony:** I knew I could count on you.  
  



End file.
